


A Good Day

by Tish



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Just a day at the beach.





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Toes in the sand, seagulls squawking overhead, the warmth of the sun. “Good enough,” thought Ripley as she lay with her eyes closed.

“If I dig deep enough, can I reach the Earth's core?” Amanda asked, the sand flying behind her.

“Yeah, but you'll have to take a right turn at Albuquerque,” Ripley replied through a yawn.

The little girl paused. “Okay, but isn't that a hellscape nuclear wasteland?”

Ripley opened her eyes and stared at her daughter. “Who told you that?”

“Someone in class,” Amanda shrugged, then resumed her excavations.

“Well, we'd better wear our radiation suits before we take that right turn,” Ripley muttered, shutting her eyes again.

There was silence for a long while, as Ripley dozed off. She could still hear Amanda digging and relaxed her mind. The digging stopped and Ripley opened her eyes instantly.

Amanda stood waving a small bucket. “Can I get some water for the moat? I promise the sharks won't get me!”

“Of course,” Ripley's eyes crinkled as she smiled at the girl. “If a shark comes close, tell him he can swim in the moat later.”

Amanda started off, then stopped, scratching her head. “What if it's a girl shark?”

“She can swim in the moat, too.”

“Good.” With that said, she raced off to fetch the water. 

Ripley watched her go, then adjusted the huge beach umbrella a little. She admired the construction and detail of the sand castle and the seemingly bottomless moat that protected it. She did all that with an eye always on her daughter. With her long assignment coming up, Ripley wanted a moat to keep Amanda safe and well. She thought of the months that would separate them, but also the day she'd return. That day, she'd cross the moat and swoop her daughter into her arms, kiss her, hug her, tell her how much she'd grown. All the while, Amanda would wriggle, but hug her back.

Amanda ran carefully back and filled up the moat. “There, that'll keep the monsters out.”

As Ripley got up and gathered her in her arms, she squealed louder than the seagulls, her laughter scaring them away.

“Didn't count on this monster, did you?” Ripley laughed as she danced around, planting kisses on the girl's face. 

Bare toes in her hand, squeals of laughter in the air, the warmth of her smile. “Good enough,” thought Ripley as she stood gazing into her daughter's eyes.

 


End file.
